dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Vegito
|manga debut = "Dark Demon God Boo" |anime debut = "The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno King Vegeta (half-father) Xeno Bardock (half-father) Xeno Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) Xeno Gohan (half-son) Xeno Trunks (half-son, alternate timeline) Xeno Goten (half-son) |Counterparts = Vegito Xeno Gogeta }} is the Potara fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta using the Potara. He is the counterpart of Vegito. Appearance Xeno Vegito wears Xeno Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, being a red outfit with a black top and a blue sash, and wears Xeno Vegeta's gloves and boots from his Dark Empire outfit. Personality Xeno Vegito 's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, he is more serious and becomes very similar to Xeno Gogeta as he is shown not speaking at all and attempts to finish off Demon God Xeno Majin Buu quickly, the same goes for his battle against Cumber as well. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga Super Dragon Ball Heroes|Dark Empire Saga|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!}} In the manga, due to being overwhelmed by Dark Demon God Buu, Goku and Vegeta have no choice but to fuse to combat Buu. As Trunks holds him off, the two fuse together to form Xeno Vegito with the help of Chronoa's Potara earrings. As he emerges, Vegito immediately punches Buu as he was charging towards him. They then fight for a little while, with them being evenly matched. After they clash beams, with Vegito using Big Bang Flash and Buu countering using III Flash, Vegito gives Buu a heavy blow. With Buu temporarily vulnerable, Vegito decides to finish him off with his Spirit Sword. However, the energy blade was blocked by Demon God Chamel. Soon after, Buu creates portals filled with Dabura's swords to create an explosion, leaving Chamel and Buu enough time to run away. After this, Xeno Vegito defuses. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse together during the final fight with Mechikabura, and fight the Dark King alongside the other members of the Time Patrol and the rebelling Dark Empire members to buy time for Chronoa and Demigra to charge Xeno Trunks's Key Sword. Though Mechikabura is impressed by his mortal strength, the attacks are still ineffective due to his regeneration. Nevertheless he buys enough time for Chronoa to finish recharging the Key Sword, enabling Xeno Trunks to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away and soon after, Xeno Vegito defuses. In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Special Episode, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito is seen going head-to-head with Time Power Unleashed Mechikabura, displaying a strong advantage against him, even withstanding his punches without receiving harm and giving Xeno Trunks the opportunity to finish the dark king off for good with his recharged Key Sword. Once the Demon Realm has crumbled and the sky has cleared, Xeno Vegito places a hand on Xeno Trunks's shoulder, telling him he did well before defusing. In the game, after Xeno Trunks seals Mechikabura's Time Power Unleashed form, Xeno Vegito follows up with an attack of his own that knocks him out of his perfect form. After Mechikabura is sealed, he watches the destruction of the Demon Realm alongside the other Time Patrol members. Prison Planet Saga Xeno Vegito makes another appearance when Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta fuse together to face the evil Saiyan, Cumber. As a Super Saiyan 4, he combats the powerful Super Saiyan 3 Cumber and slowly overpowers his opponent. In the end, Xeno Vegito powers up a Kamehameha and when Cumber counters with a blast of his own, the two struggle but Xeno Vegito prevails in the end and sends Cumber flying backwards into the last chain keeping the seal of the Prison Planet in place. After using up too much power, they defuse back into their individual selves. Power ;Manga In his base form, Xeno Vegito is able to outmatch Dark Demon God Xeno Majin Buu. During his fight against Mechikabura in his Time Power Unleashed as a Super Saiyan 4 he is able to fight toe to toe with him, enough so that Mechikabura compliments his strength. However due to Mechikabura's regeneration, the attacks have no lasting effect. As a Super Saiyan 4, Xeno Vegito is able to fight on par with base Cumber, leading to Cumber becoming a Super Saiyan 3 - at which point Xeno Vegito stands no chance against the Evil Saiyan. ;Anime As a Super Saiyan 4, Xeno Vegito is able to fight on par with and even overpower Super Saiyan 3 Cumber when clashing with him in a beam struggle, blasting Cumber away along with part of the Prison Planet's Sealing Spell. ;Video games Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito is able to defeat Mechikabura (in his perfect form) - causing the Dark King to revert to his base form. Abilities |-|Techniques= * - Xeno Vegito attacks his opponent with two swords make of his ki. ** - As a Super Saiyan 3, Xeno Vegito creates two immense swords made of his ki. **'Galaxy Spirit Sword' - Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito's Super Attack during the Prison Planet Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Final Kamehameha' - Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito's Super Attack during the Dark King Mechikabura Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Super Saiyan Xeno Vegito possess the Super Saiyan form from his fusees, using it in combination with the Kaio-ken. ;Super Saiyan Kaioken As a Super Saiyan, Xeno Vegito can also use the Kaio-ken technique at the same time with Super Saiyan form, as Goku once did in the Other World Tournament. ;Super Saiyan 3 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Xeno Vegito is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. ;Super Saiyan 4 As the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Vegito takes the Super Saiyan 4 state. Xeno Vegito takes this form after Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta interrupt a fight between Goku and Cumber and also when partaking in the battle with Mechikabura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Vegito vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber (Base/Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) ;Anime *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) Trivia *Xeno Vegito is the first fused character to use the Kaio-ken technique. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers